Christmas Lights
by sugar freak
Summary: Very random, a little Christmas thing I just threw together for all u ppl, PEACE ON EARTH TO ALL AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLLYDAYS!


Christmas Lights 

sugar freak- Merry Christmas all! Sorry this is a bit late but heck, high skool is 50 times harder then i thought it would be. I can't get A's just by sitting there and drooling any more, gosh I miss middle skool...now I have to STUDY and I have HOMEWORK! (sigh) it's hard to keep up both skool and life...

Inuyasha- …

sugar freak- it's Christmas again! Yay! The bestest season ever created! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL AND WELCOME TO THE SUGAR FREAK CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!! Before this begins I would like to say SORRY BUNCHES InuKa but I have a total of five minutes to post this before my crazy Christmas Eve day begins so I'm just useing what I have saved on the computer! Sorry bunches again!

Inuyasha-I thought this was just a story!

sugar freak-well you thought wrong. WITH SPECIAL GUESTS INUYASHA, KAGOME, AND SHIPPO WHO I DO NOW OWN! AND THE GUESTS WHOOSE PERSONALITYS I DO OWN! THE WIZARD OF OZ GUY, ZUPER, AND THE ANNOUNCER! Wait…WHY AM I ANNOUNCING IF THE ANNOUNCER IS HERE?! WHERE IS HE?!

Announcer-(locked in a closet somewhere and covered in duck tape)

Wizard of Oz guy-uh…he was annoying me.

Inuyasha-…

sugar freak- so that's what happened to the duck tape…ANY WHO! LET THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL BEGIN!!!

Kagome-so what are we going to do sugar freak?

sugar freak-…

Shippo-you didn't just randomly decide you wanted to make a Christmas special five minutes ago did you? You did plan this right?

Inuyasha-I doubt she even knows what a Christmas special is…

sugar freak-…

Wizard of Oz guy-you should have invited Dead Sam, he's the one who keeps you alive half the time.

Zuper-Zup, zup, zup, zup!

sugar freak-oh…thanks Zuper. Zuper says Dead Sam is in the Bahamas. He sent us a video too! Could you go get it Zuper?

Zuper-Zup! (hops of to get video)

Wizard of Oz guy-I've always wondered about that thing…

Kagome-I think it's kind of cute!

Shippo-I saw it eating a strange doll shaped like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-…it does _voo doo_?!

Shippo-I guess so…

Zuper-(hops back with DVD) Zup!

sugar freak-thanks Zuper! (gives Zuper piece of raw meat)

Zuper-ZUP! (eats meat in one large bite and shows off many sharp pointy teeth)

Wizard of Oz guy-I don't know why I let you keep that…

sugar freak-Zuper is our bestest little buddy ever! (hugs zuper)

Zuper-zup! (hugs sugar freak)

Wizard of Oz guy-…well…let's watch the video shall we? (puts DVD in DVD player and pushes random buttons until image comes on screen

Dead Sam-Hi everyone! I'm here on a beach! In the Sun! Eating a slushie! Is it cold there? Are you all miserable? Cuz I'm not! I've been having lots of fun! And sugar freak those sharks you made friends with during the sea monster incident are here! They say hi and thanks for the knitted sweaters you sent them for Christmas! Any who I have to go now, happy cold and snowy winter guys! (Screen goes black)

Everyone-…

sugar freak-aww I'm glad they liked the presents! The dollar store is the best place to do Christmas shopping! In fact I still need to do that this year…Any who…now what?

Wizard of Oz guy-why don't you write a story like you're supposed to?

sugar freak-good Idea! Oh, Oh, Oh can we count down? Please!

Wizard of Oz guy-…oh ok fine. 10…

Zuper-Zup! (9)

Announcer-muuhh! (8)

Shippo- 7!

Kagome-6!

Inuyasha- 5…crazy people…

Sugar freak-4! 3! 2! 1! STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"I don't see the point in any of this at all kagome." Said Inuyasha as he helped kagome carry the big box of Christmas lights outside 

"We put up Christmas lights for decoration Inuyasha! It's festive!" said kagome cheerfully

Inuyasha set down the box in the snow, "I just don't see the point."

"Oh you're no fun, help me get these out!" pouted Kagome as she pulled out a short string of lights, "I'll put these around the front door, you get _those_ and put them around the tree. Make sure NONE of the lights are burnt out. If they don't work find the bad one and replace it. The extra bulbs are in that bag. Ok?"

"Fine." Sighed Inuyasha

Kagome went off to decorate the house and Inuyasha looked into the box.

There he saw the biggest, tangled blob of Christmas lights ever created.

Inuyasha picked up the blob and began trying to untangle it. However the blob didn't want to be untangled. In fact the blob liked being tangled so much it wanted Inuyasha to be tangled up with it.

Kagome came back to see a blob of lights hoping around the yard yelling curses until it fell over after it tripped on a stray string of lights.

"Inuyasha?" asked kagome

"GET THESE OFF!!!" Came the hanyou's frustrated yell

Kagome walked over and pulled one string of lights and all the lights instantly fell in to a perfectly straight pile leaving the sputtering hanyou in shock.

"How…why…what did you do?!" demanded Inuyasha

"It's easy Inuyasha. Don't make this harder for me ok? I wanted you to help me put these up." Said kagome

"I-I'm trying to help! I-I'll do better!" stuttered the hanyou blushing a bit

Kagome smiled, "Ok, now just make sure they all work and get them up ok?"

"Alright!" said Inuyasha smiling

_Now you evil Christmas lights…now you shall pay for making me look like an idiot in front of kagome, I _WILL _get you all put up and then she'll be proud of me!_ Thought Inuyasha as he glared at the Christmas lights

They had seriously hurt his pride and we all know men rely on that to live.

He plugged them into the extension cord and…nothing happened.

"Crap…there must be a bad one…but…which one?" Inuyasha looked at the lights and started twitching, "Must…check…every…light…"

Inuyasha changed the first bulb and plugged the lights in again.

Nothing.

He put the old bulb back in and switched the second one then plugged them in again.

Nothing.

Then he changed the third one.

Nothing.

Then the fourth.

Nothing.

The fifth.

Nothing.

Sixth.

Nope.

Seventh.

Nada.

Eighth.

Zip.

Ninth.

Nuh-uh.

Tenth.

Still nothing.

_**One hour later…**_

The three thousand, four hundred and fifty sixth.

Still Nothing.

The three thousand, four hundred and fifty seventh.

Again Nothing.

_**Two hours later…**_

The nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety ninth.

Nope.

The last and ten thousandth bulb.

Then FINALLY the lights lit up!

Inuyasha stood triumphantly over the lights and began to laugh, "HA, HA, HA! THOUGHT YOU COULD OUT WIT ME DID YOU?! WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG YOU EVIL LIGHTS!! I AM YOU MASTER! BOW BEFORE ME! BWA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!"

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" asked kagome

Inuyasha whirled around to see Kagome looking at him with a confused look.

"I…uh…I got them to work!" he managed to get out after the light bulb changing trauma wore off

"Well you haven't put them up yet! It's going to get dark soon Inuyasha!" pouted Kagome

"I'll get them up! I promise Kagome I'll get them up! I will!" Inuyasha almost yelled

Kagome looked a bit surprised but then smiled, "I know you will Inuyasha! Thank you!"

The hanyou blushed again and turned around to face the evil lights as Kagome walked back to the house.

_Now you'll pay you evil lights…_thought Inuyasha

_Says you! _The lights seemed to mock him

_**1 hour later…**_

Kagome walked out to see if Inuyasha had finished yet. It was now dark and the yard was lit up with the colorful warm glow of Christmas lights.

"I hope he got them up ok…maybe I shouldn't have asked him to help…" Sighed Kagome as she walked through the snow

Then as Kagome came close to the sacred tree she gasped.

Beautiful Christmas lights of every color lit up every branch and the warm cheerful glow filled the whole yard. However Inuyasha was no where in sight.

Kagome looked around until she spotted him.

"Hey Kagome!" he called

Inuyasha had somehow gotten himself bound to the tree by the stubborn lights and his smiling face could be found, if you looked closely, among the glowing lights.

Kagome smiled and laughed a bit as she walked over to him. She hoped up on the one of the roots so that her face was even with Inuyasha and she laughed at his victorious smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said and gave him a light kiss on his cheek

She smiled as she saw Inuyasha's red face glowing like one of the lights on the tree.

"I've never seem the lights look so beautiful! Now let's get you out of there." She told him smiling

Kagome helped Inuyasha untangle him from the lights and they both walked back to the house smiling in the glow of the Christmas lights.

* * *

sugar freak-a nice little bit of Christmas fluff and humor for you there! 

Kagome-I don't have that many Christmas lights!

Inuyasha-I bet your grandpa does somewhere, I bet they have some sort of legend too.

Kagome-they probably do…

Zuper-(chewing on Kikyo shaped voo doo doll)

Wizard of Oz guy-so now what are you going to do in your "Christmas special" sugar freak?

Bobrick-(randomly shows up) I hate Christmas. It's all a bunch of crazy people buying presents for no reason.

Sugar freak-"That's not what Christmas is all about Charlie Brown!" (I don't own)

Bobrick-oh no! I've already heard the speech from you 50 million times! And you still have my Shakes Spear book!

sugar freak-(looks at fire in fireplace decorated with Christmas stuff) uh…well…I **had **your book…

Bobrick-(looks at fire) you…you didn't…your not THAT crazy! …wait…never mind…YOU ARE THAT CRAZY! YOU KILLED MY POOR BOOK!! WHAAAA!! (falls down in front of fire sobbing)

Zuper-(observes situation) Zup?

sugar freak-sure, why not?

Zuper-Zup! (hops over and pushed Bobrick into fire)

Bobrick-yay! I can die with my precious Shakes Speak book that I'm in love with! (Melts into pile of Bobrick goo)

Wizard of Oz guy-I think you should end this now…

sugar freak-Oh alright. This has been a sugar freak Christmas Special! I do not own anything except Zuper, the Wizard of Oz guy's personality, the voo doo dolls, Dead Sam, the shark friends, the announcer, and the duck tape. Wait…this just in…never mind, I don't own the shark friends…they belong to InuKa. Thank you for watching!

Wizard of Oz guy-they are READING stupid.

sugar freak-whatever, thanks for reading! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!

Wizard of Oz guy-sighs Merry Christmas

Zuper- Zup, zup, zup, zup! (Merry Christmas)

Announcer-muumhpp! (Feliz Navidad y prosperous anos nuevo) (sp?)

Inuyasha-uh…Merry Christmas?

Kagome-Merry Christmas!!

Shippo-HAPPY GIVING PRESENTS DAY!

Sugar freak-MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!! PLEASE SUPPORT US BY REVIEWING! SO WE CAN BRING YOU MORE POINTLESS ENTERTAINMENT LIKE THIS NEXT YEAR! THANX BUNCHES TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED ME OR IS GOING TO REVIEW! CHRISTMAS COOKIES TO ALL!


End file.
